


【HP|GS】鸟蛇萨拉查

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 2





	【HP|GS】鸟蛇萨拉查

只要一入冬，戈德里克就开始头疼了。

头疼该去哪里找到他的萨拉查。

可能是鸟蛇血统比较浓，萨拉查会早在冬季到来之前就开始整日倦怠犯困，毒液也含蓄地储存在毒牙里。

早几日还能时不时看到有几分懒散的萨拉查，后来就基本见不到人影了。

鸟蛇可以根据空间大小来调整大小，萨拉查能够在阿尼玛格斯状态下随意变大变小。

戈德里克的日常就是去找到睡觉的鸟蛇。

颜色艳丽的盘起睡觉的鸟蛇可能被发现在茶壶里，水杯里，钱罐里，餐碗里，水盆里，浴缸里，橱窗里，抽屉里，窗缝里，床底下，洗手池中，门后的墙角里，书本和书柜的三角区……甚至可能是刚刚被洗干净的垃圾桶里。

他们曾经在装着冰糖的糖罐里发现了含着冰糖呼呼大睡的萨拉查。

有一次戈德里克硬生生在寒冬里找得满头大汗，打算在书房坐下来休息的时候，不慎打翻了书桌上的墨水瓶，一条被染得黑不溜秋的小蛇滑了出来，在地毯上打了几个滚，留下几道显眼的墨痕，偏偏小蛇还舒舒服服地张开翅膀扇了扇，睡得一塌糊涂。

戈德里克不得不找出一个水盆打上温水，仔仔细细地给小鸟蛇清洗得干干净净，露出墨水底下蓝紫色的亮丽鳞片。小鸟蛇中途没醒过，但是在金发男人捧起它的时候，十分乖巧地把细长的尾巴缠上男人的手腕。

——至于地毯，一个清洁咒就可以解决了。

辛辛苦苦地找出鸟蛇的戈德里克到了晚上终于能和小小的爱人一起睡觉，但是第二天早餐他必然是被压醒的。睡前还缩成一团盘在枕头上的小鸟蛇，此时已经变成庞然大物，充盈着卧室的空间，头已经枕在毛茸茸的地毯上，尾巴尖亲密地缠着他的小腿，一只翅膀委屈地缩着，另一只翅膀放肆地搭在他的胸口。

等戈德里克艰难地洗漱吃饭之后，再回卧室就会发现他的鸟蛇又不见了！

有的时候萨拉查也有难得清醒的时候，他会变回人形，边翻箱倒柜边问他的爱人:“你把我的蛋壳放在哪里了？你是不是偷偷藏起我的蛋壳，打算趁我不注意的时候卖掉它？它是这么的美丽而柔软——它一定可以卖一个好价钱的！”

戈德里克无奈道:“你是想要蛋壳还是金钱？”

“当然是蛋壳！以你贫瘠的体验你是无法想象在自己的蛋壳里睡觉是有多么舒服的！就算是利用魔药也不行。”

“当然，毕竟我是从妈妈肚子里出来的，而不是从蛋里爬出来的。”戈德里克拿出一颗银蛋，“我给你做一个金蛋你看怎么样？”

萨拉查假装思考了一下:“这听起来很不错。我觉得你还可以做一个金银蛋，也许你做出来的还不错。请尽量用纯金纯银，亲爱的。”

然后满意地亲了一口他的爱人，随即变成小鸟蛇窝进银蛋中去了。

戈德里克轻轻用手指按着银蛋转了几圈，小蛇气愤地探出头咬了一口指尖，连一个牙印都没留下。

男人期待地说:“亲爱的萨尔，请记得在春天来临之际尽力犒劳我的辛苦。我很期待你给我的奖励。”

这次小鸟蛇用力咬出血，又心疼地舔干净血滴。

“好好睡吧。”

戈德里克依旧每日忙于寻找自己的爱人。

但他甘之如饴。

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.2


End file.
